Drunken Nights
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION,Lorsque Gryffondor gagne finalement un match, une petite fête est organisée. Petite discussion entre une Angelina et un Harry saouls. oneshot


**DING DONG ! Le jour J est enfin arriver, ça fait donc un an tout pile que j'ai commencé à publier des fics sur se site ! Tout le monde s'en fout, mais moi ça me fait plaisir ! lol **

**Alors, comme certains le savent, j'ai décidé de remercier mes revieweurs en leur offrant une traduction d'un OS de leur choix (si vous n'avez pas reçu mon mail déso je ne savais pas faire tout le monde, mais si vous en voulez un aussi, n'hésitez pas demander et je ferais ce que je peux)**

**Comme promis, je commence par Choups, ma 'correctionneuse adorée' lol, elle m'avait demandé un Angelina/Harry et le voilà !**

**L'histoire a été écrite par **Ashliegh **(et oui _encore _elle), je ne possède donc rien tout est à elle et a JK Rowling bien sûr !**

**Bonne lecture à tous… (elle n'a pas été corrigée donc je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fautes)**

* * *

Drunken Nights de Ashliegh

**Dédié à ChOuPs**

……………………………………………………………

Il était trois heures du matin, les étudiants de Gryffondor s'étaient finalement dirigés vers leur dortoir. Plus tôt dans la journée, Gryffondor avait gagné un match de Quidditch, beaucoup doutaient qu'ils y arriveraient depuis l'arrivée du nouveau gardien, Ron Weasley. Il n'était pas le meilleur joueur par dessus le marché, mais le match gagné avait rendu toute la maison de bonne humeur.

Depuis le départ des adorables fêtards jumeaux Weasley, un groupe de 7ème années de Gryffondor avait pri la responsabilité en organisant une fête pour la victoire. A la fête les Gryffondor ont porté un toast à l'Equipe de Quidditch, à la mémoire de Fred et George, et juste à l'amusement.

Naturellement, plusieurs étudiants avaient apporté de Firewiskey à la fête. Ils étaient de _braves_ Gryffondor, après tout. Les 7ème années ont veillé à ce que les bouteilles n'aillent pas dans les mains des étudiants plus jeunes que la 3ème année, ce qui signifiait…plus pour eux.

Angelina Johnson aimait habituellement être dans les feux de la rampe pendant les fêtes. Elle a eu quelques bouteilles de Firewiskey, mais 3 bouteilles étaient sa limite.

Mais ce soir c'était différent, de tous les étudiants, Angelina en était la plus heureuse. Etant le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch, et ayant déjà du remplacer quatre joueurs, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'espoirs quand aux matchs à venir. Mais leur victoire d'aujourd'hui la rendait plus heureuse qu'un chiot à qui on offre un nouveau jouet à mastiquer.

Alors, naturellement, elle avait dépassé ses limites. Environ 3 au-dessus de sa limite. Durant toute la fête elle avait été éveillée et en forme. Très en forme. Elle s'était associée à n'importe quelle conversation qu'elle avait entendue, elle avait essayé de faire des plaisanteries toutes les 3 minutes, et elle s'était assurée de parler à tous les premières années. Angelina avait agit comme un jumeau Weasley ivre.

Mais maintenant il était 3 heures du matin, et elle était encore en forme mais la fatigue arrivait. Elle se sentait un peu chancelante mais la boisson se défendait.

Tous les Gryffondors étaient finalement dans leur dortoir, excepté quelques étudiants qui dormaient sur des divans, trop fatigués pour monter les escaliers. Et elle était l'un d'entre eux. Elle était sur un divan, couché sur son estomac, attendant encore de redevenir sobre.

Elle était couché là à essayer de tomber endormie mais sa fatigue n'était pas assez forte pour gagner sur le wiskey. Elle voulait quelqu'un à qui parler, mais tout le monde s'était rapidement endormi. Elle a continué de changer de positions sur le divan afin de calmer ses nerfs. Elle se sentait comme si elle était envahie de caféine.

Revenant finalement sur son estomac, Angelina a soupiré. Mais ensuite elle a senti une personne de 50 Kg tombé a côté d'elle sur le fauteuil.

« Désolé. » A murmuré la personne près d'elle.

Elle a levé les yeux vers deux yeux vert clair. Alors que sa vision était focalisée sur la petite personne couchée sur le sol elle a remarqué ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés et a directement su que c'était Harry Potter.

Si elle avait raison, Angelina pouvait remarquer un regard éloigné dans les yeux de Harry. Etai-il possible que le garçon qui a survécu appréciait le Firewiskey ? _'Bien sûr'_, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, _'C'est une personne normale'_.

« Oy ! Bonjour, Harry ! » A dit Angelina avec enthousiasme, se relevant, heureuse d'avoir finalement quelqu'un à qui parler. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard dans la nuit ? »

« Oh ? heu, je cherchais juste ma baguette magique. » Il a répondu de manière désinvolte, par son discours, elle pouvait dire qu'il s'était bien amusé ce soir.

« Ta baguette magique, hein ? Désolé, Harry, mon vieux, ne l'ai pas vu j'en ai peur. » A-t-elle dit avec regrets.

« Et bien, c'est okay. » A-t-il dit, se grattant la tête, « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais si tard ici, Angelina ? »

« Heu, je réfléchissais, mec. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Je ne suis pas trop sûre. » A-t-elle répondu confuse.

« Tu n'aurais pas pri un peu trop de Firewiskey toi ? » A-t-il demandé, riant.

« Peut-être. » A-t-elle répliqué en chantant, « Tu parais un peu différent, Harry, tu en as bu aussi ? »

« Oh. » A-t-il murmuré, rougissant, « Juste un peu. Pas beaucoup cependant. »

« Oy, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta petite tête de vierge, gamin ! » A-t-elle rayonné. « C'est juste du Firewiskey ! Ca ne peut rien te faire ! »

« Ouais, je suppose que non, hein ? » Il a dit, s'asseyant sur le divan à côté d'elle.

Angelina a fortement soupiré et a regardé la salle. Couchée sur un divan à travers la pièce était son amie, Alicia Spinnet, rapidement endormie. Alicia s'est réveillée pendant un moment, a baillé et s'est étendue, s'est tourné sur le côté et elle retourné dans le sommeil.

Angelina a remarqué l'estomac d'Alicia quand elle s'était étirée, et a silencieusement souhaité avoir une taille aussi mince qu'Alicia. Angelina avait de fortes formes, elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup, mais la majorité de la population mâle de Gryffondor si.

Elle a réfléchit et a demandé, « Harry, tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir gai ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » A-t-il demandé curieusement, et confus alors qu'elle demandait cette question sortie de nul part.

« Comme, est-ce que tu n'as jamais été attiré par un mec avant ? »

« Pas vraiment. » A-t-il répondu.

« Oh, » A-t-elle simplement dit.

« Et toi ? » A-t-il demandé.

« Pas vraiment, » Angelina a gesticulé, « Je me demandais juste s'il y avait une certaine façon de savoir si on l'est ou pas. »

« Alors, tu veux dire que tu es lesbienne ? » Il a souri.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, comment je pourrais le savoir ? » A-t-elle demandé à voix haute.

« Je connais une façon. » Dit Harry, semblant se rebeller.

« Vraiment ? » A-t-elle demandé, intéressée.

« Oui. » Il a hoché la tête.

« Comment ? »

« Comme ça. » Il s'est penché et a pressé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils sont restés comme ça pendant un moment, les yeux d'Angelina grand ouverts, et les yeux d'Harry fermés.

« Je ne suis toujours pas sûre. » Angelina a haussé les épaules, sa stupéfaction s'évanouissant quand il s'est retiré.

« Oh, mais, comment tu ne peux pas être sûre ? » A hurlé Harry, « Je viens juste de t'embrasser ! _Moi _! »

« Jolie confiance en toi hein, Potter ? »

« C'est le wiskey. » A-t-il bientôt dit.

« Oh, d'accord. » Elle a hoché la tête, « Dans ce cas, je suis assez sûre que je ne suis pas lesbienne. »

« Bon, c'est bien. » Il a aussi hoché la tête.

« Oui. »

« Et bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. » A-t-il dit en se levant. « Bonne nuit, Angelina. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un baiser de bonne nuit ? » Il a timidement sourit.

« N'ai pas trop d'espoirs, Potter. » Elle a dit en rigolant, lui jetant dessus un oreiller. Harry a rigolé et s'est dirigé vers son dortoir, rougissant une fois qu'il eu tourné le dos à Angelina.

Angelina s'est rassise sur le divan, touchant ses lèvres, se rendant compte maintenant à quel point elle devenait sobre. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vraiment apprécié ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à Harry Potter de cette manière avant…

Mais elle réfléchirait plus à ça demain, sa tête la martelait…

Dans son dortoir, Harry se rendit compte à quel point il était sobre. En fait, il avait été sobre depuis le moment où il était descendu à la Salle Commune. Il était juste un peu étourdi. Mais voir Angelina éméchée l'avait rendu aussi un peu éméché.

Mais il était sobre _maintenant_. Est-ce qu'il avait apprécié d'embrasser Angelina Johnson ? Bien sûr, il pensait qu'elle était très jolie, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à elle comme plus qu'un compagnon de Quidditch et une amie.

Comme Angelina, il réfléchirait à ça dans la matinée, le Firewiskey peut te donner de ces maux de tête…

* * *

**Voilà c'est finit ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce couple pas très populaire…**

**Les autres OS arriveront assez vite (je crois que je vais faire un truc comme 'tous les 3 ou 4 jours'), comme ça je fêterai mon 'annif' pendant encore longtemps lol**

**Merci à tous de lire et de reviewer !**

**

* * *

Concernant 'Playing Pretend' : je n'avais pas encore reçu l'autorisationde l'auteur lorsque je l'ai posté, d'habitude, l'auteur n'en tient pas compte est super contente que je veule traduire une de leur fic, mais Jewel Insert Witty Name Here n'a pas accepté et m'a obligé à la supprimer, désolé pour ceux qui l'aimait…**


End file.
